


Fallin' For You, Baby

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accrophobia, Fluff, Herpetophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew gets stuck in a tree. Yes, thank you, Leddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallin' For You, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not beta'd. From a prompt: _Andrew Shaw gets stuck in a tree. Bollig has to get him down?_
> 
> I'm still looking from prompts since I'm still in a funk about writing.

Brandon wonders where he went wrong. Leddy had invited him to come hang out for a video game session, only to text Brandon ten minutes later, frantically urging him to go to the park near his apartment. Brandon had agreed, because it was a rare warm day and it would probably be nice to get some fresh air.

He was wrong.

"You motherfucking asshole, I swear to God!" was the first thing Brandon heard when he reached the spot specified by Leddy's text. He pauses because he's not sure whose cursing like that, but this is a family park and things could happen to all of them if they got caught.

"Help me down! Leddy!"

Brandon sighs as he finally turns the corner, eyes immediately zooming in on a red faced Andrew Shaw, precariously clutching onto a high tree branch.

"Don't fall," Leddy says, eyeing Andrew's posture. "I'd get blamed if you got hurt."

"And you should, you asswipe!" Andrew replied angrily, shaking with unrestrained fury. 

"I'm not the one who climbed the tree," Leddy replied, looking down to examine his nails. "If you would have just admitted-"

"I'll bite through your jugular!" Andrew hisses, cutting Leddy's sentence off.

"You know, they put mutt's down for that," Brandon says, finally letting his presence be known as he walks toward the two idiots.

"Brandon!" Andrew choked out, almost losing his grip on the branch.

Brandon winced, holding himself back from jumping under the branch, and walked calmly underneath it. "How you doing, Shawzy?"

"I'm fine," Andrew mutters stubbornly, hiding his face.

Brandon raises his eyebrow at him before turning it over to Leddy. "Why is he in a tree?"

"I bet him he couldn't climb up to that branch," Leddy replied smoothly, smiling innocently.

"Okay," Brandon says slowly, glancing up at Andrew before meeting Leddy's eye once again. "Why is he _still_ up in the tree?"

Leddy grinned. "He's afraid of heights."

"Ah," Brandon says with a sigh.

"Shut up!" Andrew shouts, banding an unsteady fist against the bark beneath him. "It's a perfectly rational fear!"

"It is," Brandon agreed, taking a step closer to the tree. "Now, how about you jump down here so we don't have this problem anymore?"

"J-Jump?" Andrew stutters, looking down at Brandon with cloudy eyes.

"Yeah," Brandon assures him, spreading his arms out. "I'll be right here to catch you."

"I don't know if I should be assured by that," Andrew whimpered, clutching the branch until his arms turned white.

"I know it's scary," Brandon says, giving Leddy a hard look, who just shrugged, before he turned his attention back to a trembling Andrew. "But I need you to come down, Mutt." 

"Yeah," Andrew replies uncertainly. "I just..."

"I'm scared of lizards," Brandon says suddenly.

"What?"

"All things reptiles actually," Brandon replies nonchalantly. "I can be around them, but my inner monologue turns into a screaming 40's housewife and doesn't stop until I'm a good mile away."

There was silence from Andrew, the wind causing the branch to sway slightly. Brandon's worried that Andrew possibly passed out from fear when Leddy breaks the silence.

"I could call the fire department."

"You drop me and I'll chew on your favorite slippers."

Brandon scrambled to put his arms back up as a quickly descending Shawzy comes flying toward him. He grunts harshly as Andrew collides with him, taking a few steps back so Andrew's head wouldn't hit his, instead colliding with his shoulder. He winces for only a moment before wrapping his arm tightly around his waist. Andrew's legs wrap around Brandon, causing him to almost tip over, but he eventually balances out.

"I don't wear slippers," Brandon mutters into Shawzy's sweat soaked hair.

"Liar," he replied, wiping his face on Brandon's shoulder. "They're little cougars."

"Shh," Brandon hisses, suddenly remembering Leddy's appearance when he hears someone clear their throat.

"So, as romantic as this has been, we still going to hang out or...?"

"Shut up, Leddy," Andrew mutters, untangling his limbs from Brandon's. His face is tinted red as he straightens out his ruffled clothing.

"Come on! There's popcorn at the apartment. Movie theater butter!" Leddy encourages them in a whiny voice, taking off down the park path. 

Brandon stands in an awkward silence with Andrew for a few moments before he clears his throat. "Come on, Mutt."

Andrew mutters something under his breath, but he follows Brandon without complaint. Brandon is just starting to realize how much he misses the warmth Shawzy gave off when he was in Brandon's arms when Andrew nudges his hand. He glances over to see Andrew hesitantly eyeing Brandon's hand. Brandon takes the initiative and lightly clasps their hands together. They stay like that until they reach the public street, pulling their hands apart to bump against each other as they stroll along.

Brandon wonders where he went wrong, but when he beats Leddy in Mario Cart later on and gets a kiss from Andrew for his efforts, he figures he probably started doing something right along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuckyoucanada on tumblr yo. Send me a prompt over there! ;D


End file.
